Pequeña Alma Gemela
by Aisha Frost and Diego Paramore
Summary: Cuando todo parecía estar tranquilo en la isla de Berk, llega un pequeño chico queriendo aprender de Hipo. Y la vida de ambos dará un giro repentino.


Pequeña Alma Gemela

**Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon o Como Entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenece, solo lo uso por diversión.**

Summary: Cuando todo parecía estar tranquilo en la isla de Berk, llega un pequeño chico queriendo aprender de Hipo. Y la vida de ambos dará un giro repentino.

-¡No pueden alcanzarme!-grito Hipo montado en Chimuelo, volando a toda velocidad por los cielos.

-Ya te alcance-le dijo Astrid con una sonrisa pasándolo.

Hipo sonrió.

-Vamos amigo-le susurro Hipo a Chimuelo y este se elevó más alto en el cielo.

-¡Te alcanzaré Hipo!-grito Brutilda.

-No, yo lo alcanzaré-le dijo su hermano Brutacio.

-No, yo lo alcanzaré-lo golpeó Brutilda.

-¡Ya te he dicho que yo lo alcanzaré!-Esta vez fue Brutacio quien lo golpeó.

Ellos empezaron a pelear y Astrid sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-¡Espérenme chicos!-Grito Patapez.

Hipo quien iba volando muy alto con Chimuelo, sonreía al ver toda la isla de Berk.

-Hola Hipo-dijo Astrid al alcanzarlo.

-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Linda vista, ¿No?-pregunto viendo el paisaje.

Todos los chicos se igualaron con ellos.

-De verdad que es muy linda la vista-dijo Patán.

Astrid desvió la vista hacia la bahía y vio a Estoico y a otro tipo alto y no barbudo, con una armadura muy huesuda y varonil –Según Estoico-.

-Oye Hipo, ¿Ese no es tu padre?-pregunto Astrid.

El miro hacia donde Astrid le mostraba.

-Sí, es el...-dijo Hipo viéndolo.

-Y hay otro tipo con un niño-dijo Brutacio.

-Vamos a bajar chicos-dijo Hipo.

Chimuelo, Hipo y los demás, aterrizaron en la bahía y todos bajaron de sus dragones. El niño era pequeño, blanco, de cabello largo y marrón, con los ojos marrones ligeramente claros.

-Oh Hipo, ¡Qué bien que estas aquí!-dijo Estoico con felicidad cuando Hipo bajo de Chimuelo-Quiero presentarte a un viejo amigo mío-dijo Estoico-Hipo, él es Thorence Sparragon II, mi mejor amigo. Thorence, él es mi hijo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III-Los presento Estoico con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto conocerte muchacho-dijo Thorence con una sonrisa estrechándole la mano a Hipo.

-El gusto es mío Thorence-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Hay, ¡Pero que niño tan lindo!-exclamo Astrid encantada por la ternura del niño detrás de su padre-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?-le pregunto Astrid con una sonrisa.

-Él es Finn Sparragon III, mi hijo-dijo Thorence haciéndose aún lado para que pudieran verlo.

El pequeño sonrió con timidez.

-Hola-dijo tímido.

-Él es un gran aventurero y es muy valiente-dijo Thorence.

Finn sonrió y luego bajo la cabeza.

-Yo me llamó Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III-Se presentó Hipo-Pero mis amigos me llaman Hipo-

-Hola-lo saludo el pequeño levantando la cabeza y sonriendo.

-Yo soy Astrid Hofferson, solo dime Astrid-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Nosotros somos los mellizos Brutilda y Brutacio Thorson-le dijo Brutilda sonriendo.

-¡Yo iba a decir eso!-la golpeó su hermano.

Brutilda le devolvió el golpe.

-Yo soy Patán Ingerman-dijo Patán presumiendo su "Vikingues".

-Es un cobarde-le susurro Astrid a Finn y esté rió.

-Yo soy Patapez Jorgeson-dijo presentándose tímido.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-le pregunto Hipo.

-Tengo 11-dijo Finn y volteó la vista a Chimuelo-¡Whoa! ¡No puede ser!-exclamo Finn al ver a Chimuelo-¡Es un furia nocturna!-Dijo Finn acercándose rápidamente a Chimuelo.

-¡Espera Finn!-exclamo Hipo preocupado.

Cuando Finn iba a tocar a Chimuelo este abrió la boca con intención de morderlo, pero Hipo lo jalo hacia él. A Finn se le acelero el corazón, al igual que la respiración.

-No puedes acercarte así-dijo Hipo reprendiéndolo y se acercó a Chimuelo-Tranquilo amigo-dijo acariciándolo-Ven-le dijo Finn extendiendo su mano.

Finn se acercó con cuidado y extendió su mano. Chimuelo gruño, pero luego se calmó y Finn lo toco.

-Es hermoso-dijo Finn mirando con fascinación a Chimuelo.

-Es un amante de los dragones y de inventar cosas-dijo Thorence.

-Igual que Hipo-suspiro Estoico.

-Es un dragón asombroso-admiro Finn a Chimuelo.

-Qué te parece si vuelas con nosotros, será un gran espectáculo ver al mejor jinete de dragones de todo Berk-presumió Patán caminado a Dientecuello-Dientepua.

-Vamos Thorence, te enseñaré tu nueva casa-dice Estoico.

-Papa, ¿Me puedo quedar con Hipo?-pregunta Finn.

-Está bien, pero no hasta tarde-dice Thorence.

Finn asintió mientras veía a Hipo.

-Yo lo cuidaré señor-le dijo Hipo a Thorence.

-Patán, eres un idiota-dijo Astrid.

-Vamos, hay que hacer que Finn aprenda del mejor-presumió Patán

-Agh-exclamo Astrid hacia Patán.

-¿Finn vienes?-pregunto Hipo a Finn con una sonrisa.

Hipo se subió a Chimuelo y le extendió la a Finn. Finn emocionado tomo la mano de Hipo.

-Bien chicos, a volar-dijo Hipo.

Chimuelo alzó vuelo y los dragones le siguieron.

-Sujétate fuerte-dijo Hipo a Finn con una sonrisa.

Finn se sostuvo con la camisa de Hipo

-¡Whoa!-exclamo Finn impresionado por la vista de la isla de Berk.

-¿Hermoso no?-pregunto Astrid igualándose a ellos.

Finn asintió con la boca abierta.

-Te enseñaré unos trucos-dijo Patán.

Hipo niega con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Que chico tan presumido-dice Finn riendo.

Patán intenta hacer un truco y cae del dragón.

-¡Hay que ayudarlo!-exclamo asustado Finn.

Hipo y Chimuelo fueron en dirección a Patán y Finn lo tomo de la mano. Patán no resiste y cae, Dientecuello-Dientepua baja y lo toma a tiempo.

-Justo a tiempo-Dice Finn sonriendo.

-Qué fuerte eres pequeño-le dijo Astrid a Finn.

-Gracias-dice Finn sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Sabes pelear pequeño?-le pregunto Brutacio a Finn.

-Un poco…Aunque, no me gustan las peleas. Me gusta más investigar las cosas-dijo Finn.

-Vaya Hipo, se parece mucho a ti-dijo Patapez.

Hipo sonrió.

-Yo puedo volar muy rápido-dijo Brutilda.

-No, yo puedo volar más rápido-la golpeó Brutacio.

-El más rápido soy yo chicos-Presumió Patán.

Chimuelo miro a Hipo e Hipo asintió y empezaron a volar con gran velocidad.

-¡Wow!-grito Finn con una sonrisa.

-Te alcanzare Hipo-dijo Astrid con una sonrisa.

Finn miro atrás y luego alzó los brazos y se soltó de Hipo, el cayó.

-¡FINN!-grito Hipo preocupado.

Todos volaron hacia Finn y Astrid rápidamente tomó al pequeño. Todos bajaron de inmediato hacia la isla.

-¿Estas bien pequeño?-le pregunto Hipo asustado.

Finn asintió también asustado.

-¿Porque te soltaste tan repentinamente?-le pregunto Astrid.

-Quería ver que se sentía...Lo siento-Se disculpó Finn con Hipo.

-Finn no vuelvas a hacer eso, nos preocupamos por ti-dijo Hipo tomándolo del hombro.

Finn asintió.

-Discúlpame Hipo-dijo Finn con la cabeza abajo.

-Ya, está bien pequeño-Dijo Hipo revolviéndole el cabello y sonriendo.

-Nunca podríamos estar furiosos contigo-dijo Astrid.

Finn sonrió. El sol se estaba poniendo y ya empezaba a oscurecer

-Chicos, creo que tenemos que irnos-dijo Astrid.

-Es hora de cenar-dijo Patapez.

-¿Que dices Finn estas hambriento?-Le pregunto Patán.

-Sí, y mucho-dijo Finn con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya pequeño estas de suerte, porque aquí en Berk comemos banquetes-dijo Patapez.

-¡Vamos!-Exclamo Finn feliz y salió corriendo.

Hipo y los demás siguieron al feliz pequeño.


End file.
